The Secret Behind the Cat
by Neko13Kuran
Summary: Why was there always a black cat around the mansion? Why was the butler so fond of it? The Future and Past to the Past and the Future. Descover the cat's tale and find out the secret to why she was there! The cat is a My very own OC! Sebastian/OC and a little of Grell/OC if you squint reaallllly hard ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Mika-Hello dear readers! Kyoko and I here are happy to present to you our Kuroshitsuji RP!**

**Kyoko- YAY!**

**Mika- Some of the story will be in RP form but I'm trying to make it into story format so I do apologized if something gets confusing. And for those of you who do not know I have taken off my other stories for reasons that my computer deleted them….hopefully they will be back up soon. Anyways please enjoy!**

**Kyoko- P.S. we do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. All ownership of kuroshitsuji goes to**** Yana Toboso,**** but Mika does own her OC and we both own the plot and fate of this story! ^3^**

* * *

Chapter one

The beginning of the past

"Mika you get back here you little leech!" her father screamed has she was running down the stairs to the bedroom. Her father close on her heels about to grab her she jumped into her room and locked the day.

"If this door isn't opened by the time I come back there would be hell to pay!" He said stomping back up the stairs.

Hearing the door slam shut, it was the signal that everything was safe...for now. Limping back to her mattress on the floor (her father kicked her leg) she began to read her favorite book to get her mind off the pain and fear before her father came back.

Upon reading her Demonology book she discovered a very interesting symbol. Picking up her marker she decided to draw said symbol on her wall. AS it so happens the symbol was a pentagram...a "specific" pentagram.

"I wish someone would save me from this Hell HOLD!" yelling at the pentagram as Mika began to cry. Over her sobbing she could pick out the sounds of her father's footsteps...he was  
coming. His footsteps got closer and closer until he was outside of the door.*CLICK*

the door unlocked."Mika?" he came in and saw the pentagram "MIKA!" in a more angered voice.

"Yes Daddy?" she squeaked, slowly backing away. He pulled a pocket knife out from behind his back. "Come Here"

Stumbling and tripping backwards her father stabbed her in the shoulder and covered her mouth "You ungrateful girl! Looking just like your whore of a mother!" He then began to slowly cut her arms mumbling "Ugly...like your mother..." Mika tried to scream, but then suddenly everything went black.

Looking around to see where she was. But all she could see was a big twisty poll thing in front of her. She walked towards it and touched it. SWOOP! A raven suddenly lands on the top of the perch like thing while feathers fell from above and all around.

"Well well well" she heard a voice say.

Looking up "Holyhellcifer!" and then jumps back in surprise, to then fall backwards.

"You're all cut up" the figure sweeps forwards. "I suppose you must have really needed Me." he knelt down touching her face.

She blushes, "Who are you?" and stares into the sexy red eyes. "Wait...you're a demon?"

"Some call me that, yes." his expression didn't change.

"So...um what do I do now?" Stands up but stumbles a little bit. "Your obviously hurt." he looked her up and down while standing.

"Why have you summoned me?" Looking down and sees the cuts. "O yeah...forgot about those..." looks back up" I guess...I...uh summoned you because I...I need help..."

" Well form a contract all right...for what exactly?" he stood and stepped toward her." hmmm...such a pretty face, where to put the mark..." he touched his hand to the back of your neck. "Hear?"

"Wai-...what mark?!" starts to blush as she thinks to herself. ~No it can't go there that's...that's...o gosh~ "What? Are you in your right mind? Why would you summon me if you didn't want that?"

looking at him "I did summon you because I wanted power and assistance. I...uh just forgot about the marking for a second." glances around "Never mind then do we have a contract or not?"

he looked at her puzzled "Yes um the mark, where would you like it?" He moves her hair aside. "Here" points to the lower right side of her neck. She looked to the side embarrassed. He placed his hand over the area "do you have any guide lines in the contract or may I do as I please?"

"Hmmm...if you could please refrain from touching the back of my neck. Also you are to of course serve me... as my butler, you must never lie to me, and all in all do whatever you please."….

"How the hell did I end up being a butler again…?" He murmured under his breath."All right and in turn I may collect your soul" He said more loudly as he formed the mark.

She twitches a little bit from the mark. "Since I hold your mark I order you to kill that creetion of a father!" Anger filled her eyes.

"If you wish…my lady" he said standing up. The next thing she saw was a blood covered bedroom and the demon was sitting on her bed. "O? your up early" he held out a platter with tea." You didn't have tea within the household so I took the liberty to make some out of lemon, lime, and sage. I do hope you like it. Please enjoy"

Mika got up and walked over to the blood on the wall. She places her hand on it and examines the blood on her hand "What a shame…I missed it." She walked back over to the demon and took the tea and sips from it. "what is your name?"

"whatever you wish it to be mil'lady" he seemed pleased.

"Hmm…your name shall be….Shane….no….Seion?...no…..Sebastian…Yeah Sebastian. And if a last name is needed just come up with one…Kay?" she tilted her head to the side while looking at him.

"May I ask a question?" he looked awkwardly at her. "Sure!" she smiles. "Why…Sebastian" his expression didn't change while asking.

"Because…it suits you?" She gets closer to him and puts a hand on his cheek "Also I can see it in your eyes that you have been called that before…" looking into his eyes.

"My previous master, yes." He said looking away…"so please fill me in on how things are in the world nowadays."

She sits back on the bed "well we now have cars, but we still like to travel by carriage around here. Cell phones, basically a portable telephone, we use cell phones when we are not at home. Besides that it's basically like normal but with more technology. "She finishes the rest of her tea. "Is there anymore questions?"

"Hmm…I shall find my way in this new world when you sleep." He takes the tea cup from her as he said this. "So anymore?" she said while lying back on the bed." Indeed…why are you laying in a blood soaked bed?"

Mika groaned "Dangit…" she gets up and walks to a box in the room, pulling out a pair of leggings, red short skirt, and a black shirt with a panda on it. She then started to unbutton her shirt."Dangit…stupid button…" as she struggled Sebastian came up and helped her unbutton it.

"Really now? Are you going to wear that?" he looked disapprovingly at the outfit.

"Well what else am I suppose to wear? It isn't like I have a mansion with a closet full of clothes and elaborate gowns."

"o really?" he said reaching into his back pocket.

Mika raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Sebastian then pulled out a corset and then a beautiful light green gown from his pocket. "This would suit you better, don't you think?"

"How the heck did you do that?!" She looks at the clothes then to Sebastian's pocket "thank you…but no." she said turning around "maybe when I live in a mansion" she said while walking into the closet across the room, so she can get dressed.

"Well you don't have to be wealthy to look nice." He said as Mika soon came out of the closet and she suddenly noticed that the blood covered room was now spotless.

"WOW… talk about a bleach wand." While sitting on her now clean bed. "So… Sebastian?"

"yes Mil'lady?" looking at her with an odd look in his face.

"Catch!", as she tossed a broom out of now where to Sebastian. He caught it with great ease.

Mika glances at the clock. "I order you to get rid of everything in this house… beside my personal items." She walks out of her room to the front door with Sebastian following. "I am on my way to work and I will call you when I am on my way back."

Sebastian smiled and bowed ""Yes, My Lady" she nods and walks out while Sebastian closes the door behind her. Turning around he examines the rest of the house and spots nothing but her father's belongings and empty beer bottles lying around. Sighing Sebastian then puts a finger to his chin. "My dear, what a mess." He smirks to himself" I do believe this will need to be a little bit….remoldeling shall I say?"

* * *

**Mika- Yay first chapter!**

**Kyoko- *jumps up and down with Mika* yay!**

**Mika- I hope you enjoyed next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Sebastian-*comes out of now where* And please rate, review, pm, stalk, and comment for the my deaer reader's sanity! :)**

**Mika/Kyoko- O_o…..SQEEEEEEEE SEBBY! *glomps Sebastian***

** Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Mika-Hello my dear readers! I'm glad to give to you the second chapter of The Secret Behind the cat!**

**Sebastian- *tied up at the moment*Mumble mumble**

**Kyoko- Why didn't you update the chapter last week?**

**Mika-…..well…you see…hehehe ….i got caught up in reading a manga and my cousin came over soo….but I really am sorry for the wait. Please don't be mad!**

**Sebastian- *breaks free* Now why did you too tie me up *evil smirk***

**Mika-…..because?**

**Kyoko-…..should have used chains…..**

**Sebastian- *glare***

**Mika/Kyoko- *backs up* PLEASE REMEMBER THAT WE DO not OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ITS CHARATERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO OR AWSOME Yana Toboso. BUT MIKA DOES OWN HER OC! EEEEEEEEEEEK *runs away from Sebastian***

* * *

_Recap-_

_ "I am on my way to work and I will call you when I am on my way back." _

_Sebastian smiled and bowed "Yes, My Lady" she nods and walks out while Sebastian closes the door behind her. Turning around he examines the rest of the house…Sighing Sebastian then puts a finger to his chin. "My dear, what a mess." He smirks to himself" I do believe this will need to be a little bit….remodeling shall I say?"_

* * *

Chapter Two

What kind of Cat?

_RING RING! _ The phone rang as Sebastian walked over and answered it. "Akari residents, this is their butler speaking."

_"There is only one Akari, Sebastian. Anyways I'm glad you know how to answer the phone. I shall be off work in precisely 43 minutes in which you will meet me by the house gate." _

_ "_Will do, My Lady" Mika hung up. Sighing Sebastian put the house phone back in place. "I see manners will need to be sought to later…now how many rooms shall I make this domain have..." he asked himself.

(O.O) **TIME SKIP…42 minutes later…** (O.O)

Mika walks up to the gate, and looks at her watch. "…10…9…8…7…" looks around for Sebastian." …6…5…4…" a small victory smile starts to appear on her face, and looks behind her."…3…2…"

Sebastian steps outside of the gate. "Welcome home My Lady. Tea is waiting inside for you along with Danish style pastries to accompany it." J.

"GAHHH!" Jumping Mika turns around to look at Sebastian but then falls backward on the ground "How the Heck did you do that?!" looks behind Sebastian at her…..Mansion? " A mansion? When the heck did that get there?" Looking at him with dumb founded confusion written on her face.

"Well you did tell me to get rid of everything…well except for your belongings of course. I decided to remodel….just a little." He said devilishly.

"Just … a little?" she walked thru the gate and up to the front of the mansion and stopped. "…..That's a big…no really big door." Mika opened the door and entered the mansion. Standing in the middle of the foyer she twirled around "WOW! It's so big! I'll have tea later Sebby, I'm going to go explore!" She giggled and began her exploration.

"Don't get lost in the catacombs below ground." He sighed as he handed her a bell. "Ring this if you get lost."

"Okay! Acting like a little kid in a new home she skipped off. Mika saw many rooms and many hallways. Getting lost a couple of times but never ringing the bell she almost knew every room in the mansion. She came upon a door with music notes carved on the handle and door, She opened the door and inside was a white grand piano "…wow…" she rang the bell.

Within a few moments Sebastian appeared by the door un be noticed by Mika he came up behind her and slowly stroked his hand up her back.

" Yes my lady?"

Mika jumped and turned around. "OMYGOSH! That was fast." She then turned and stared lovingly at the piano. "Is the piano tuned?"

"indeed I spent the time I was waiting for you to return home to tune it."

Mika walked over to the piano, lightly brushing her fingers across the white keys of the grand piano. She sat down on the equally white bench and plucked at a few keys of the piano. Closing her eyes she started to play Echo by porcelain.

When she was half way thru the song Sebastian joined in with a violin. Smiling Mika didn't mind as she was barely paying attention. Together they played the sweet duet in harmony. Slowly the song soon came to an end as the last not was played; a screech of a wrong note was played upon the piano. Mika sighed.

"is something the matter?"

"yes" Mika took off her jacket to reveal her now reopened cuts. "it seems my wounds reopened while I was playing…" blood started to drip onto the floor.

Sebastian walked toward her grabbing her arm and sitting next to her. "poor thing…" he said as he licked her wound and it began to seal up and heal. "Better?" he pulled away.

Mika felt a twinge of some sort run up her arm when he licked the wounds. Blushing she nodded and stared at him.

"Yes?" he asked bluntly.

She looked away. " Nothing….just…nothing" She stood up and walked over to the door and stopped. "Have dinner ready." And she proceeded to walk out the door.

Sebastian stood up and followed her out and into the hallway with confusion yet again on his face. "What about tea? No tea this evening?"

Mika turned back to him with a small smile. "That's an order." And then she turned back and walked out the door.

Sebastian smirked. "of course my lady…" he walked out into the hallway to escort her to her chambers but to find she was nowhere to be seen, he made his way over to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Meanwhile Mika was off exploring again. She wondered into more empty rooms, bedrooms, and to soon found her way to the dining room. "Hmmm. I wonder if this is where Sebastian is serv-"

Sebastian came thru a door on the other side of the room carrying A cart with a silver dish tray thing. (Yeah I can't remember what is what called lol) "Dinner is served my lady." He stopped the tray at the head of the table and pulled out the chair and motioned Mika to sit.

Following the motion she sat and stared questionly at the covered dish, as Sebastian set the silverware, napkin, glass, and the dish in front of her.

"For dinner I have prepared a simple dish of Crème Fraiche and Coriander Chicken"

Mika looked at the dish with 'aww' as she had never had anything like this. "How many times are you going to make me say wow today? How did you make this?"

He merely smiled and said " I am simply just one hell of a butler" and with that she ate. Once finished Sebastian took the plate and Mika stood up and walked out as he began to clean and take care of the dishes. She wondered to what she guessed was a living room and found a big comfy sofa in front of a fireplace. "finally a place for a niiiice loooong cat nap…" yawning she laid down on the sofa and slowly began to fall asleep.

A small chuckle could be heard as Sebastian walked out of nowhere like a ninja, over to the sleeping form, brushing a hand across her cheek." What a pure and abused soul…..but why do you seem so…familiar?"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Mika- im sooooo sorry Sebastian….*cat ear pop out* please-**

**Kyoko- forgive us?**

**Sebastian- Why would I possi- *starts to fondle Mika's ears* you are forgiven**

**Mika- *gives pleading eyes to Kyoko for help***

**Kyoko- *Tries to pry off Mika* No my Mika. You Can't Have!**

**Mika- *gives up as Sebastian and Kyoko fight over me* yeah I'm really am sorry I haven't updated…and this chapter is short. But the next chapter will be normal length. Promise!**

**BYE BYE FOR NOW!**

** (^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mika-WAAAAAA *cries and bangs head on table* it stiiiillllll wont wooooorrrk T^T * cries more***

**William- *comes in* What won't work?**

**Mika- my Microsoft word…..*snifflez* and it won't let me upload my chapter….*sniffle sniffle* and…and….WAAAAAA *cries* TT-TT**

**William- then why don't you just re type it on your father's computer? *Pushes glasses up***

**Mika- but then I have to start alllll over….. *sniffle***

**William *sits down on the couch and starts reading the to-die list* it shouldn't take that long to type it again. You did it once so I know you can do it again.**

**Mika- *sniffle sniffle* really? You think *sniffle* so?**

**William- I know so- *gets glomped by Mika*…Get….Off**

**Mika- nope! * grabs laptop and starts typein while sitting on William's Lap* I gotta chapter to re-type!**

**William- *sighs* All rights belong to Yana Toboso. Mika owns herself.**

**(Note- this chapter is long)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Before Bedtime Snack

"Nghh…..no…..don't do it….." the speaker tossed and turned.

"My Lady"

"No please…not my…my…" The girl rolled over on her side.

"You're what my lady?" the girl smiled as she slightly drooled.

" Cake…..giggles… I loverz you." As the sleeping girl pulled the butler down into an embrace.

The butler smirked as he leaned closer and whispered "wake up My Lady" and blew into her ear.

"AAAAAIIIEEEEEEE! HOLLYHECKOFCREMEFILLEDCAKE!" Mike jumped up letting go of Sebastian in the process and proceeded to land on the floor. "oooooow" as she rubbed her head.

Sebastian chuckled. "Good afternoon My lady. Sleep well?" as he helped her up from the floor while she looked up in confusion.

"Who are yo- oh good morning good sir how may help you? Cake for breakfast you say? Right ho my jolly good man, lead me onwards to my long awaited treasure!"

Sebastian just looked at with a o.o? face. Clearing his throat, "Are you alright?"

Mika shook her head and came back from lala land. "Ahem…yeah I'm fine just hit my head a little too hard…I think. "She walked over and out the door. "I'm going to make myself something to drink... Hmmm I think my favorite tea would be good…" and made her way to the kitchen with Sebastian following.

"You mean this?" Sebastian asked and she turned around to see Sebastian holding a tea cup (seemingly pulled out of god knows were….  
) filled with a familiar substance and aroma.

"What the? Is that…sniff sniff… vanilla chi?"

Sebastian held out the tea cup toward Mika for her to take. "Yes indeed, with three spoons of sugar" He smiled as she took the cup and sipped from it and sighed.

"Just what I needed…..thank you"

" is there anything you would like to do today?"

Mika thought for a moment….. "well I'm guessing since it would have taken…quite… a bit of time to build the mansion…and sorts we should go food shopping ne?" turns around and heads out of the kitchen into the hallway with Sebastian.

"I have fully stocked and filled the cupboards with all the necessities and I have ordered 4 cows, 2 sheep, and 12 chickens for eggs, milk, wool, and meat for later on. Sadly I did not have the time to buy many things for 'snack food' as you would so call it nowadays." He pointed out.

Mika stopped and all she could do was gawk at him. "….okay I don't even want to know about how we now have animals…as for my snacks we shall just have to go buy them! A master can never survive without their wonderful snacks!" she turned to then balance the tea cup upon her head and walked down the hall. "Come on Sebby!" she giggled

"don't fall." He warned right when she stumbled a little. "Hot tea will leave ugly marks no matter how beautiful your face." He sighed.

A barely visibly blush made its way upon her cheeks but soon vanished.  
"Its fine I drank it all." As she starts to skip and twirl. "Besides I have wonderful balance!"

"If you say so master." Sebastian said looking away thinking to himself about how she looks so much like a cat he once owned.

Not hearing Sebastian's foot steps behind her she stopped and turned to look behind her at Sebastian. "Sebastian are you coming?" walking over to him. "Sebaaaastian?" wave in a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes?" and smiled.

"…nothing ah…I was just wondering what you were thinking?"

""I was thinking about a cat" he said matter of factly.

Mika tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "A cat?"…" yes, I'm…rather fond of them you see". Mika smiled. "What kinda cat?" sits down on her knees and puts her hands up to paw at the air like kitty paws. "This kinda cat?"

Sebastian's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Yes, that kind of cat."

Mika stands up and begins to rub against his shoulder purring like a cat.

"You're playing a very dangerous game my sweet." He said while embracing Mika. "For I am a demon and have very poor self control when it comes to things like this." He smirked and chuckled next to her neck. "We can't refuse a chance to be pleasured" his grip tightened around her as a devilish aura surrounded him.

"Well I do like a good game…" purring out the last word and breaking out of his hold Mika began to circle him while slowly dragging her hand across his chest to his back and to stop in front of him "But my snacks come first!" She skipped to the front door with a huge smile on her face.

Sighing Sebastian followed her outside and then locking the door to the mansion before they proceeded to walk down the long driveway.

"Usually I get my snacks from the bakery at the corner of Elm Street… so from here to there is about an hour's worth of walking."

"yes Mil'lady"

* * *

After an hour's worth of silence the duo finally made it to the bakery. A bell rang signaling that they had walked in and a cheery gruff voice welcomed them in.

"Why if it isn't the cat herself! Welcome back Mika! Oh? Whose ya friend?"

Mika went to the counter and smiled at the middle ageing man."Elloz Mr. Store person."

The man faked a look of hurt. "I told you to call me Jareth, but besides that what can I do for my favorite kitten today?"

Mika glared but then smiled at him. "I'll have two vanilla cupcakes with cherry icing and my usual pound of jolly ranchers please."

Jareth turned around to get said items and handed them to Mika as she paid.

Thanking the man she led Sebastian over to a table near the back of the bakery. "We can sit here to eat."

Sebastian nodded and pulled out a chair for her to sit in and then pushed it in and stood behind her.

Mika looked above her to see him." Please do sit down and enjoy this cupcake with me."

He sat down and stared at the cupcake. The thought of eating it making him slightly nauseous and pushed the cupcake toward Mika. "You should eat it." Ha said plainly. She looked at him weirdly then sighed.

"You could just say you do not want it." And licked frosting of the cupcake she had.

"A child your age should eat two or three cupcakes for a snack anyways. Sebastian said while he studied her.

"As that is tempting to agree with my childish ways, it is improper for a lady of 17 to have more than one." She remarked and continued to eat her cupcake.

Shock appeared on said butler's face as he asked, "your 17 years old?" and looked astonished at her.

"Yes, is there a problem with my age Mr. Demon?" finishing her cupcake. "I may act like a child but I can be 'mature' when I want or need be." Mika said and stuck out her tongue at Sebastian.

"Hmmm… "Sebastian held out the other cupcake to her mouth. "Even if that's so, you should still indulge every once in a while." He said and smiled.

She came forward and licked the top of the frosting off and then leaned back and smirked. "Your right it is got to _indulge_ every once in a while."

Sebastian smiled and then pointed his nose. "Frosting."

She pointed to her nose as well. "Here?" he then leaned forward over the table and licked the frosting off her nose. "I got it." then sat back down.

Mika immediately put her hand to her nose as a scarlet blush ignited on her cheeks. "W-why did y-you do t-that?" she franticly spoke.

"To get you to do what you're doing now of course." He smiled. "b-but…" She stuttered and stood up. "W-well time to go home."

Still blushing she waved farewell to Jareth and headed out the door. Sebastian chuckled at her and pulled out his pocket watch. "It's nearly time for dinner."

"okay…but it's going to have to wait another hour."..

"No it isn't." he placed his hands over Mika's eyes and soon a gust o wind surrounded them and when he removed them they were in the mansion. Backing away from Mika's confused form to pull out a chair and motioned her to sit. Still gapping from the sudden change in surroundings she sat.

"What the- how did you do that?" she laid her head on the table to catch up with her mind.

Sebastian merely smiled and walked out then back in pushing I cart with food. He set down the plate of food in front her as she lifted her head. "Dinner is served." He said and talked about the French styled dish before her. (Yeah I'm just too lazy to write what it is…I knew but then forgot and…yeah…)

Mika looked up at him and asked, "How did we magically get here and how did you make dinner so fast?"

Sebastian smirked is trade mark smirk and said. "I am simply one hell of a butler." She took a bite. "This is really good…but not as good as sweets and cakes."

Soon she finished her meal…well half of it…and was full. Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen door. "Done already?" Mika nodded and stood up and stretched. Sebastian came in cleaned up the dishes and took them to the kitchen and came out taking his apron off. "What would you like us to do now?" She yawned. "To sleep I guess."

"yes mil'lady" he walked her to the master bedroom. It had a king sized bed with a canopy over it. The room itself had the color theme of dark purple and black gothic style. He looked over to Mika as she scanned over the room. "Do you like it?"

Mika took a step into the room and looked like a child on Christmas morning. "WOW! It so awesome!" she ran and jumped on the bed landing on her back.

Sebastian held up a white frilly lacy night gown. "Here you are…do you need help getting into this?" Mika looked over dumbfounded at the horror before her. "No way and no thank you…..perv." she got up and spotted her bag which contained her clothes and picked it up and headed for the adjoining bathroom. "Just wait here I'll be out in a sec." and went in to change.

Sometime later she came out the demon butler was nowhere insight. She looked around and saw a note on the side table with a piece of candy next to it. Picking it up she sat on the edge on the bed and read it.

_Pardon me for leaving; there was something that needed my immediate attention._

_-Sebastian_

"Okay…." Mika then picked up the candy and ate it. She looked down and examined her favorite pajamas (?) which consisted of soft cotton pants with a long sleeved button up top both covered in cute chibi kitty cats. (btw I used to own that….but grew out of them lol best jamys ever!) As she sat there thinking when he would come back Sebastian knocked on the door and came in.

"I'm sorry I had…to…" he stared at her. "Are those…kitty jamys?" she looked at him a smiled. "Yup!" he looked away covering up his mouth to hide the nose bleed.

A distinct sent of cherries filled the air. Mika smelled the cherry sent and looked around for the fruit…but none was present and the smell was coming from Sebastian. Out of worry she got up and walked over to him. "Cherries?" and saw blood dripping down his hand. "Sebastian are you okay?" she ran to the bathroom and got a rag and ran back out and started to clean away Sebastian's blood.

He looked dazed as he responded. "Yes, ummm…..I'm fine." He looked rather oddly. His eyes began to glow red. Mika finished cleaning him.

"Why does your blood smell like cherries?" she looked into his eyes now seeing them turn demonic. "Sebastian what's wrong?" she placed her hand on his cheek to start worriedly into his eyes.

He twitched a little. "Your awfully cute wearing that…" he smiled as though he was a different person. "…okay…Sebastian you are starting to freak me out. What's wrong and why are your eyes…glowing?"

"why wouldn't my eyes be glowing?" he started to get worse and worse losing his control.

"Why are you acting weird?" he titled his head to the side slightly.

"Am I?" _SNAP_ He finally lost control of his human form and black wings sprouted out of his back as a demonic aura surrounded him.

Out of shock Mika fell backwards on the floor. "What the heck?" She looked at him intensely. "Sebastian I order you to tell me what's going on!" She was scared but worried.

"I'm just a bit…uppity." He said a kneeling next to her on the floor. "You're just so cute in that outfit mil'lady."

She sat up confused. "Umm thanks…I guess?" but why are you all of a sudden uppity?"

"I have this 'thing' about cats…and I couldn't help myself." He leaned towards her. She had a quick flashback to the morning.

"I remember you blushed when I did this…" she held her hands up like paws. "But I'm only wearing jamys so ummm…w-what are you doing?" noticing Sebastian coming closer.

"I don't know yet…" he said quietly as he gently pushed her backwards. Mika blushed as she tried to push him off but he wasn't moving. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" he replied still towering over her. She gave a puff, "you're freaking me out! What are you going to do?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't know yet…maybe I do…just a little." He brushed his cheek with hers. By this time an embarrassing blushed crossed her face. " get off Me!"

"why spoil the moment?" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sebastian I have this…weird feeling."

"Really?" he smiled.

"We only just met yet I feel…" She purred. "…like we have done this and so much more already…" she rubbed her cheek against his own while purring sending vibrations thru his body.

"O dear god." He growled and pushed her all the way on the floor.

Mika giggled. "Really? God?" she nuzzled his nose.

"It's a figure of speech." Sebastian mumbles and began to unbutton her shirt.

Giggling still "I knew that." As Mika slowly licked his ear and nibbled it while purring. He finished with the last button and slid the top of her shoulders. "I bet you did…" He stopped and looked at her bra oddly.

Mika looked at him and then back to her Kitty printed bra. "What? It's just a bra; it's not going to bite." She said.

"Kitties everywhere, I swear." He said looking very pleased.

"Well it's not my fault I like cats." She rubbed against his neck.

"Whatever you say…" Sebastian reached a hand behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Mika felt a sudden urge and pushed Sebastian on his back and pinned him to the ground with her hands on his shoulders. "Aww no fair Sebby your still dressed…"she complained as black fluffy ears and a tail popped out.

Sebastian blushed. "O.O Holy…ears." He began to touch and fondle them earning a delightful purring from Mika. She began to unbutton his jacket. Sebastian kissed her neck and once he found a weak spot she mewled as he began the nip at the spot violently.

Mewling Mika finished unbuttoning his jacket and pulled his tie making him sit up and she now sitting in his lap.

Sebastian complied and finished taking off the jacket. Mika now moved on to taking off his vest. "Damn layers…" she mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. "What you don't like them?"

"they look smexy on you but when I have to take them off….no I don't like them." She retorted. "Do you want help?" he mocked.

"no." and took of his vest leaving him in only his pants and a white button up shirt. "You're so slow." Sebastian complained and fell onto his back on the floor. Without his knowledge Mika (like a ninja!) removed his shirt. "I just like taking my time that's all"

"really?" Sebastian said and embraced her in a possessive way. "Really" Mika answered and kissed him.

"Hmmm. You have really soft skin" his hands roaming up and down her upper body as they kissed. Mika slowly began to drag her nails up and down his exposed chest.

"And you have wonderfully toned chest." He chuckled "of course I'm a demon I have to." He teased.

Mika put her forehead to his. "Then what am I?" asking in a flat and curious tone.

"You are simply…breath taking." As he rolled her on her back and kissed up and down her neck and chest.

Mika wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying his touch as she mewled and purred for him. Sebastian's hand caressed the back of her neck while the other trailed down to her pants and swiftly pulled them off exposing paw printed panties.

Suddenly Mika rolled them over and got off of Sebastian to stand. "Well it's time for bed!" she picked up Sebastian's shirt and put it on and then slipping under the covers of the bed. As for Sebastian…..well he laid there on the floor twitching until morning.

* * *

**Mika- *fell asleep on William's lap after typing*ZZZzzzz**

**William- *pets her head while reading and fixing grammar mistakes in the chapter***

***Kyoko and Sebastian walk into the room***

**Kyoko- okay so I get her Tuesdays and Wednesdays-**

**Sebastian-and I shall get her Thursdays and Fridays.**

**Kyoko- then her family gets her for the weekend and we kidnap her on Mondays? Sound good?**

***Sebastian nods and the both shake on it* **

**Mika- *still sleeping***

***Kyoko and Sebastian walk back out to plan***

**William- *looks down at Mika* You poor soul…*And pats her head as she starts purring***

* * *

Hey guys sorry about not updating yesterday when I said I would….so you can have my soul now. My Brother stole the computer away and we fought over it because he was trying to read it…and my dad took it away for a while….but I'm happy that I finally got to you wonderful readers! I love you guys and the reviews that you gift to me! So please PM, follow, Fav, and most of all REVIEW! You have no idea that when you guys review it makes my life happier! You can point out my mistakes in the chapter, ask questions, anything! I waffles you my dear readers


	4. Chapter 4

**Mika- *incoherent mumblez and grumblez* It can't be….**

**Grell- what can't be?**

**Mika- *looks at Grell with pleadful eyes* Ne Grell can I…borrow your death scythe?**

**Grell-NO! Why would I lend you my precious thing! And besides what do you need it for?**

**Mike- well you see… there is this certain Direct company that hasn't given me my Direct internet and I need to Direct-ly paint them with the colors of red ….So can I? **

**Grell- WELL CERTAINLY SWEETHEAR- *Gets jabbed in the face by hedge clippers and cries in pain as well as rolling on the floor***

**William- Ms. Mika I do hope you weren't going to "barrow" Mr. Stutclff's death scythe we you? Because we wouldn't like the past incident to replay do we? *evil smile***

**Mika- no, no I wasn't going to do that I just wanted to…urmm…sharpen…it? *inches towards Grell and grapes onto his jacket***

**William- O? I'm sure you just asked Mr. Stutcliff to use it. *queue in evil aura***

**Mika- *slowly inches away while dragging Grell* Haha…I did…in fact I…. DECOY! *throws Grell at William and runs away***

**Grell- Mika and Kyoko do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, but Mika owns herself.**

**I'm sorry my readers, as you may have caught on I haven't had internet for the last two weeks. I'm also a hermit so I don't go out of the house often. But I do like the beginning of this chapter and hope this chapter can make up for my….absence. **

**(Added Note...I had A LOT going on. Getting a concussion, moving from Texas to Michigan, school, lazy, final exams…but I'm not using these as excuses. I'm taking all the blame for just not posting them….. I'm really sorry guys. But I will stay true to my word that I will start updating regularly? PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE ! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! ^~^)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time for Work?!

Twas a calm morning….psh yeah right

A waking grunt and grumble could be heard from the turning lump under the covers. The blanket is pulled away by a confused Mika. "Wah?" rubbing her eyes to rid of the fogginess of sleep she glances to the floor to see…Sebastian? "Wake up." Mika commanded as she thru a pillow at Sebastian whose eyes were glazed over, and walked over to the bathroom. Sebastian didn't move.

Mika soon came out of the bathroom yawning and rubbing her eye. Seeing the butler still on the ground she walked over to him. "Sebastian?" bending down she poked him on the cheek. "Please tell me you're not dead?"

Sebastian's now unglazed eyes moved over to look at the teen beside him and grunted. She tilted her head to the side as Cat ears popped out. The Demon butler grabbed the pillow that was beside him and started to roll back and forth on the floor while mumbling in a different language.

"Okay then…O.o" Standing up Mika went to her bag to get clothes and proceeded to walk back into the adjoining bathroom to shower. Taking out some clothes she set them by the sink, next a brush and other toiletries. Miki looked up and….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Her hand reached to touch the cat ear as it perked up. "Its…real…."

"Is something wrong my lady" Sebastian said from the floor in the bedroom as he twitched.

Mika looks out to him "I have CAT EARS!" a black kitty tail pops out behind her. She looked down…"GWAAAAAH!?" grabs her tail and gawks at it.

He twitched "I know." Came his simply reply while still laying on floor not moving.

…

…

…-_-*…

….

Mika sped over to Sebastian and pulled him up by his shoulders to her eye level. "I have CAT EARS and a TAIL! I am a HUMAN not an ANIMAL!" she emphasized while shaking him back and forth.

Sebastian blinked. "I'm not stupid." He then sighed and stood up from the floor, not minding the delightful feeling of Mika's nail digging into his shoulders "It just means that some time in your past life you must have been a demon of sorts."

Mika shakes him again "why would I have been…a…" she looked towards the clock on the wall behind Sebastian. "NUUUUUU I'm late!" she rush's back into the bathroom tossing the demon to the floor, to take a super duper fast shower.

He sits up and waits for Mika… Tanaka style (whoop whoop whoop something TANAKA style Heeeeyyy sexy kitteh~~ *Author gets hit n the back of the head by Tanaka* T~T couldn't resist.)

She comes running out of the steaming bathroom dressed in a very short dark purple skirt with black leggings underneath, and holding a black towel to her bare chest. "Where is my bra?" Asking herself, as she began to franticly search around for it. Forgetting about the Butler on the floor.

"Under the bed." Said the forgotten butler said blankly.

"Thanks!" Mika goes over to the bed bending down to get her kitty printed bra. Dropping the towel she begins to put it on…then remembers the forgotten butler on the floor. Picking up the towel to cover herself she blushes.

"It's dirty…." Sebastian remarked…..again from the floor.

"Well it's the only one I own….." she said looking down.

Sebastian got up off the floor, reaching behind him he pulled out a corset from out of his pocket. "This should sevice, don't you agree?"

"A corset? Where the hell did you pull that from...how does it work?"

"ummm you put it on and pull it tight?"

"Okay... but I don't think I can tighten the back by myself…and I have never worn one before." Mika stated and her cat accessories receded.

"Then I'll just pull it tight for you" he said plainly. She takes the corset and holds it to her chest and then turns away from him. He grabs the strings. "Now put your hands against the wall and hold your breath."

"Wait do what now?" as Mika starts to think of other things concerning things against walls…..

Sebastian looked at her oddly. "Hands…wall?" Mika put her hands against the wall and Sebastian started to tighten the corset. "All you doing alright?" he questioned

Mika gasped with her cheeks turning the slightest pink. (Insert Ciel corset scene~~~~) "Yeah, it's uneven in the middle…"

He fixed it "good?" she nods and He then hands her a shirt. "Now hurry or you will be late go go go~"

"Thanks!" Mika then runs out of the mansion and then to work~~

* * *

Sometime later Mika runs into the Pet shop. "I'm here, Grell time to open up!"

"Urmm…." Grell said when he looked at her.

"What?" Grell points to her shirt. She looks down and sees a see thru lacy lingerie slip. "I'm going to STRANGLE that bastard!"

"Who?" Grell questioned.

"No one! Haha" franticly waves hands in front of her face. "O no…what am m I going to do?!" She puts her head in her hands.

Grell walks up to Mika taking off his red jacket in the process. To then drape it around her shoulders. "You won't get to hot wearing this and dare I say you look wonderful in red my darling!"

"Thank you!" Mika glomped him.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He smiled. "Come on now, we have homeless puppies to sell!"

She noticed his sharp teeth, but as always just brushed it off and went to work with playing and grooming the puppies.

Grell went and started to play with the kittens in the neighboring play pen. He had brought a homemade cat toy; basically it was a black stick with red feathers attached to the end of the string tied to the stick.

The swishing of the feathers caught the corner of Mika's eye. She suddenly jumped to the kitty play pen and started pawing at the feathers. Erect cat ears and a swishing tail popped out. Grell continued to play with Mika. "Mika let the other kitties have a turn~" Mika sits back like a cat and pouts while watching him play with the other Kittens.

A ding of the store door was heard as a customer walked so Grell handed Mika the toy. She started to play with the kitties with her tail now hidden inside the coat.

Grell spoke with the man with shaggy brown hair and face (I forgot how he looked like so he has brown hair and a face…..that is all) and then he led the man over to where the kitty play pen was. "These are all the cats we have sir."

Mika looked up and behind her. "They love to play nya!" she exclaimed giving them both a closed eye smile.

The man knelt down next to Mika. "Can I take this pretty kitty home?" he trailed a finger over Mika's chin. Mika glanced to Grell giving him the HELPME look.

"Sorry sir, she is already taken." Grell said pulling her off the floor and embracing her like a boyfriend would. Mika looks up to Grell blushing in surprise as he bent his head down to kiss her forehead. "You are welcome to pick and of the other kittens."

The man picked up a white one. "My wife wants a white one…how much?"

"$200." Mika said with a flat tone.

The man forked over $1000. "Keep the change sweet heart." He said winking

"Out" she said and pointed to the door. When he left she yelled while looking at the money. "Why do I feel like a paid whore?!" and proceeded to anime sweat drop.

"I don't know, but just so you know I'm Jack the Ripper." Grell said shrugging and walked over to the counter.

Mika glanced at him while walking up behind him to put the money in the cash register. "Yeah I know." Bringing her hands back she dug around in the coat's pocket.

Grell spun around with a shocked look on his face. "How?"

Mika taking a newly found piece of candy and popping it into her mouth, "I don't know, just have this feeling that you are a sexy Death God and killed that one person in red…as I said it's just a feeling." She shrugged.

"…hmmmm…that's weird…Wait…is that my candy?" Grell asked Mika who nodded happily with an added 'yup'. "Meanie!" he stomped over to the cats and put them in the cagey thingers.

"Hey Greeeeeeell?" Mika asked poking him in the side

"Yes my sweet heart?" He then grabbed her chin

"Can you cut me with your death chainsaw?" Mika asked with a curious tilt of the head and her eyes glowing a faint purple.

"ummm…yes…if you want me to?"

Mika's eyes fade back to normal "Wait…what did I want you to do?"

"Ummm….never minds then." Grell looked at Mika like she was crazy. "Ahem, so how much longer till lunch?"

Mika put a finger to her chin in thought "hmmm in about 2 minutes… alright my little trainee it's your turn to do stock!" she grins evilly

"But but but….what about luuuuunch?" Grell whined

"I will buy lunch this time so just go do it and I'll be back soon~~" Mika blew him a mocking kiss while walking out.

Grell fell down to the floor with anime tears. "Noooooooo…." And groaned

* * *

Mika came back carrying a bag with two salads and two cupcakes. "I'm baaaaack!"

Grell had finished with the stock and was playing with the turtles, he turn towards Mika "FOOD! YEAH!" he came over to her.

"Here I got the usual salad and they had our favorite red velvet cupcakes too!" she cheerfully handed him his food. As they both sat on the floor.

"Yum! I've had a cupcake craving all week!" Grell happily exclaimed.

"Of course you would since they just started coming in season." She pointed out while taking a bite of her cupcake, and got frosting on her nose….again.

"Season?" He questioned before licking the frosting off her nose. "So messy..." he grinned

Mika blushed. "Hey…you know I like anything that's sweet." while licking a bit of frosting from Grell's cupcake. To which Grell replied with a pouting 'no fair' and Mika replied by sticking out her tongue at him. "Pay backs a female dog darling~" and takes a bite of her own cupcake, her salad long forgotten and left untouched.

The red head stared at the black haired girl "if you keep eating that way you're going to gain weight." He lectured.

"Nope! Remember I have to walk home all the time and run from my…never mind but I don't Always eat like this." She gets another piece of candy from the coat pocket and chucks it at him. "And what about you mister candy filled pockets?"

"Hey! I get low blood sugar…and watch my weight thank you very much!"

"Okay okay." Mika puts her hands up in defense. "I wasn't saying you were fat or anything…actually without your coat on you looks even more sexy." She gets up to throw away her trash.

Grell blushes, "R-really!?" his eyes get big and starry before he went into a long rant about beauty.

Mika rolls her eyes "Alright 'beautiful' let's get back to work" Chuckling she goes to check the stock records. Suddenly she hears Grell Squeal "Bassy!"

"Who?" Mika comes around the corner and slips on a banana after seeing a twitching Sebastian in the Store entrance.

* * *

**Mika- Thank Sweets I'm finished…. * collapses onto Grell who is laying on the couch***

**Grell- *is tiss sleeping from too much blood loss from googleing SebassyXGrell***

**Will/Sebastian/Kyoko- *intently glare***

**Mika- well I'm happy that I finished this chapter and will start on the next one tomorrow! Again I am really sorry for not updating in the last few months! TWT Thank you readers and reviewers for staying with me and putting up with me. Well….errrrrrmmmm…I don't know what else to say so see you next time! *falls asleep on Grell.***

**Please review! i love reviews...they make me typing happy to know what ya'll think ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mika-so I just wanted to let everyone know that this story has about 8 chapters written down, and then Kyoko and I will need to start RPing again!...i love you guys so much T^T**

**Ciel- Mika I have a question for you.**

**Mika- and what's that my dear little Bo-chan?**

**Ciel- *mumbles I'm not little* why are you lazy? You have free time, but nooo you use it to sleep, read OTHER fan fictions, and stare at a WALL for hours on end, yet you say you have no time type up your story?**

**Mika-….i read because they are wonderful writers on , I sleep all day cause I stay up reading, the reason I stare at the wall is 1- to mentally yell at myself for being lazy and 2- because walls know everything and are fun to have staring contests with….although I have never won. ^^**

**Ciel-….. -_-…**

**Mika- tehe you did ask! Now Ciel lets go play a wonderful game of strip chess! *grabs Ciel's arm and runs off***

**Ciel- strip…..chess?... . **

**Pluto- BARK RUFF RUFF BARKY BARK RUFF BARK GRRR BARK! (Translation- Disclaimer!) BARK (translation- Mika and Kyoko do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters; all rights go to Yana Toboso, although Mika owns herself.)**

**…?...**

* * *

_Previous on Avita- errmmm I mean Secret behind the Cat:_

_Mika rolls her eyes "Alright 'beautiful' let's get back to work" Chuckling she goes to check the stock records. Suddenly she hears Grell Squeal "Bassy!"_

_"Who?" Mika comes around the corner and slips on a banana after seeing a twitching Sebastian in the Store entrance._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Bassy is here!" Grell squealed as Sebastian was standing there twitching from the obnoxious red head's fan boy/girling.

Mika looks up at Grell to Sebastian from the floor, "Sebastian? Why are you here?"

"You must eat a proper lunch…if any at all." He said while he twitched and glared at Grell who was still fanboying over him.

"I have already eaten lunch and im quit full…plus I'll eat dinner tonight. Speaking of dinner what will we be going to eat when such time comes?" She looked at Grell and crawled over to him. Grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down to the floor with her. "Heel Grelly or you will have to feed the piranhas for the rest of the week."

Sebastian merely cocked an eyebrow at the threatened punishment to the drooling thing now face first upon the floor." We will have whatever you would like." He replied sweetly to Mika and a discussed look to Grell.

Putting a curled finger to her bottom lip she thought, "hmmmm… how bouts a nice bowl of tofu ramen? With of course the nourishable cherry pie and mint pudding, and to tie it all together with a refreshing glass of bubbly pomegranate juice!"

"No" Sebastian flat out said.

Her kitty ears popped out as she tilted her head down with big teary eyes staring at the denying butler. "but..but you said we could have anything I wanted…and….pweeeeez?"

He twitched a little. "I can't allow my new mistress to eat that poorly." his voice wavering even while blushing.

Grell started squealing even louder about Sebastian's pink face.

"But Seeeeeeeeeby…." Mika whined

"no means no." Sebastian said looking away, tears practically in his eyes in restraint.

Grell stated rolling on the floor.

She pouted" fine then." Stops Grell from rolling and pulls him up to stand with her. "I'll just eat with Grelly Dear." She hugs the red head's arm

Grell simply melted back onto the ground from seeing his love after so many years ago.

"No you won't because I have already started the preparation for dinner. Were going on a date tonight Mika." He twitched again after seeing Mika ears disappear. Being able to speak without waver he stated, "we will be leaving now."

"well I guess its time to close up anyways…Grell you get to finish cleaning." She ordered while taking hold of her demon's arm, as they began to walk out. Turning around she blew a mocking kiss to Grell then left saying, "~good luck feeding the eels, see ya in three days~~"

"three days?!" Grell yelled.

"That was mean" Sebastian joked while smirking.

"Haha I do it all the time…o yeah I have to give him his jacket back…"she ran into the store once again and returned it to him and then came out laughing.

The demon tilted his head to the side in question. "What?"

"Tehe he got bit by the piranha and I stole another piece of his candy from his pocket again. Ne before we go, I kinda need to get a shirt…one that doesn't make me look like a hooker perhaps?" as a passerby car honked its horn.

"of course mil'lady" Sebby said as he lead the way to a nearby dress department.

Mika went in and then came out wearing a flowing red billowy sleeved dress that came down to her knees, along with a pair of black heels. She walked over to Sebastian and linked with his arm again." Alright so where are we going?"

"I have prepared a wonderful meal at home for us."

"I thought we were going out on a date?"

"Do you wish to?"

"Hmmm…well I did just buy a new dress, and I haven't been out to dinner in a long time….so Sebastian I order you to not act like a butler until we arrive at home. So you have free range to take me where ever you so please to." Mika said while implying that she wished to dine at a restaurant or something, anything besides going home so early.

Sebastian bowed with a "Yes my mistress." And covered Mika's eyes and she then fell limp within his arms. The world around them became blurry and black and soon they appeared outside of a beautiful restaurant in the middle of France with not so much as a glance from the people around them. Mika began to stir. He walked in the building and asked for a table for two while he gently placed the now wide eyed awake Mika standing to the floor.

Mika looked around in astonishment as Sebastian asked her when they were seated. "Does this suit your fancy my dear?"

"Holy Heck!? How did we get to France?!...yea I do like this…very much so. But we did we-" Mika whisper yelled across the table while looking around at all the things in the restaurant.

"I am simple one hell of a Lover." He smirked devilishly and twitched.

"Wait were Lovers, since when? MY GOSH what did you DO to me while I was out?" Mika said shocked because she really couldn't remember anything that happened the other night with their Tra-la-la-ing. ;)

"You said I could be whatever I wanted to tonight, and so I have chosen to be your Lover my dear Kitten." The demon smirked while wiggling a suggestive ebony eyebrow.

Mika looked horrified for a moment but as the pros weighed out the cons she just shrugged. "Well aaaaaanyways why don't we order?" as she looked at the cakes and deserts on the menu with a dazed happy face.

Without looking up from his menu Sebastian put bluntly "Real food first."

"Awww…fine then." Mika looks at the 'real' food on the menu. Giving a face of horror she pointed to the picture of a fruit salad with whip cream.

Soon the garcon comes over and set down two glasses of water. "Mon amant aura le homard bleu et je vais avoir la même chose. Nous aimerions aussi avoir un bottle de vin, Merci." Sebastian ordered and the garcon walked away.

Mika kept looking back and forth between the two males like they were giant walking carrots speaking in veggie language. "What did you say?"

"I told the waiter what we are ordering." He smiled.

"What did you order?" She asked looking at him in hopes that he had ordered cake and not something gross.

"You will see soon, my dear." Sebastian said while taking a sip of his water. Mika replied "if you say so…" The butler felt the staring eyes of his master upon him. He looked up to see her smiling to herself while watching him, which in turn let lose a small pink tint across his cheeks and twitched. "What?"

Mika giggled" it just that you look adorable."

Sebastian nearly choked on his water. "I do not. What are you talking about I'm a demon. Demons do not blush." The demon said defensively twitching again as his blush got redder.

"So what if you are? You're still my cute adorable demon even if you swore up and down to heaven and hell that you deny it." Mika responded while giggling and staring at the ever deeper red that brushed his cheeks.

The blush disappeared as the butler turned the tables with a clever remark of, "not as cute as you are my sweet."

A pinkish hue appeared on Mika's face as she looked away, "O look here comes the food."

The garcon brought out there food and set it down on the table. It was lobster "boi'apitite." He said and left.

Sniffing Mika's eyes light up. "Hmmm smells good…but not as good as cake, what is it?"

"Lobster." He answered mater fact. He watched her mouth set in a frown but still watered at the delicious smell. A pout appeared while she poked at the lobster with her fork. "Do you not like it?"

"It isn't that I don't like it...it's just that..." She suddenly looked up with a pleading face. "I get cake after I eat this right?"

He smiled, twitched and gushed at his love "Cute." he watches her to continue to eat and to soon, very soon, finished. Ending her dinner with a sip of her drink and then to star into his eyes. "Yes?" asking blankly after he too had finished eating.

"Cake?" Mika said with a tilt of her head in question.

"In a minute" eye twinkling with the amusement of her childless when she frowned and gloomed but longingly stared at the cakes across the restaurant. "Patients in virtue" the tones so mocking it made Mika pout more.

Sticking out her tongue in trial of mocking the butler back, her finger taped against her pink lips in boredom of waiting. "Now?"

"Not yet, this is supposed to be a date… you know a romantic kind?"

"Hmmm…romance…okay I'll make you a deal." A faint purple glow once again evolving in her eyes.

An eyebrow rose, "oh? And what might that be?"

"if you order cake you get to feed it to me…while I sit in your lap?" it was clearly shown Mika was condemning herself to embarrassment all for the sake of cake.

Chuckle "as tempting as that is my dear it does not quite fit the maturity of this restaurant.

"Then what do you suppose we do? In the 'romantic way'." Mika growled out under her breath.

"well you are the lady and my master so…" He teased, obviously enjoying himself.

Mika leaned across the table giving him a playful glare. "Then I declare cake." She stared at the face of Sebastian's blank stare. "when will you order cake for me?" she groaned out leaning back on her seat.

"Soon." Came his simple reply.

"How soon is soon?"

"As soon as when the garcon comes back." He twitched and leaned in and smirked

She smirked and flicked her glass of water over. "He'll come." As the glass shattered onto the floor.

"So mean." He smiled and pulled back as the garcon came rushing over to clean mess.

Winking at Sebastian she tapped the garcon on the shoulder.

The garcon looked up to see Mika was pointing to a picture of angel food cake on the menu. Realizing she was ordering it he quickly stood up with a small bucket of glass and nodded smiled and walked away.

"Well now that you ordered your cake my dear, what should we do in the mean time mil'lady?" his eyes darkening to black.

"First things first, why have your eyes turned black?"

"Black? I don't know. Why?" he said not knowing his eyes changed.

Mika looked around at some of the other customers questioning faces. "Because they are black at the moment. Also people are staring."

"Soooo…I'm a demon, that's what happens o our eyes sometimes." The demon said not fully relaying the reason why. "Besides, I can just say that they are contacts."

"Okay…so besides sitting here what do you suppose we do?" looking at her nails in boredom.

"Sex"

Eyes darting up to the impassive butler. "Wha- no! Besides if sitting in your lap is inappropriate then I highly doubt having sex is." Her speech spluttered with blush.

"Why not?" he leaned in again.

"Because Mr. Bi-polar I want my cake, so no." Mika said pushing back the smirking demon's face.

He sighed in defeat. "I guess patience is a virtue, patience is virtue…" taking a sip of his wine.

Rolling her eyes Mika took a sip of her untouched wine. Enjoying the taste she took longer sips. "Tasty" was her only reply.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian said with a slight smile. He watched her nod, chuckling when she almost finished the whole glass. "Slow down. Wine is like sex my love. It's best when you take it in slowly so that you may enjoy its pleasures." Twitching at the imagination of his love dressed in nothing but skimpy lace underneath his towering body on a bed of blackened silks…

"Unfortunally, I have not had the pleasure to enjoy this "sex" my dear Sebbassy." Mika scoffed

"o really? You poor soul…at least you can imagine when you drink the wine." Taking another sip of his wine.

"well it does taste good…but cake suits my pleasures better." Looking out the window the moon emphasized the purple glowing of her eyes.

"What?" he looked where she was staring.

"Poor thing…" she looked back to Sebastian. "After we finish eating dessert there is something I need to do."

"And what would that be?"

Mika's eyes lost their glow. "What?" she asked confused.

"What do you need to do?" he titled his head in confusion.

"Ummm…..i don't know?"

His sighed not understanding her sudden memory loss, since the cake isn't going to arrive and his love was clearly bored Sebastian came up with an idea. "shall we play a game?"

"What kind?" Mika asked

"A so called black magic 'game'."

"O really? How is this game played?"

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and started swinging it back and forth. "Relax and watch the watch Mika." He grinned.

Mika nodded and did as he said not paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Lean closer…closer." He watched her lean in, her deep concentration amusing him. The garcon soon came over with a dessert and placed it on the table. "Alright love look down." He smiled

Mika looked down. "YAY!" And grabbed her fork and took a bit out of the dessert with her eyes closed. "…wait…this isn't cake." She stuck out her tongue. "Blah"

"Don't spit out your food, its rude." He scolded.

"I didn't I just sounded like I did. I think I pointed to the pie and not the cake…eh o well its dessert." She quickly finished her piece of pie.

"Don't choke." He said while taking a bite out of his slice of pie. "You will die and I'll be out of a lot of hard work."

"Glad to see ya love me…besides if I did die I wouldn't be able to mess with you." Giggling at the thought of haunting a demon.

"Your weird." As told Mika and pushed his empty plate away.

"Says the butler who pulls a mansion, corsets and puffy dresses out his ass." She stood up.

"I do not pull things out of my a-"

"Shall we be off then?" Mika interrupted

Sebastian paid for the food and fallowed his master. "Awfully demanding are we?"

She raised a pointed finger and twirled it in the air. "Contract remember? Alright time to run if I am to find her in time." Mika's eyes glowed purple yet again. "Follow" Came her command.

Sebastian's Faustus glowed from his master's command. "Her?"

* * *

**Mika- GOMEN! T^T I wrote this chapter and then re-read it and it sounded horrid. So I had to basically rewrite everything without changing the story line.**

**Ciel- Baka neko**

**Mika- -_-' anyways im going to clear up some things...**

**1-Mika's eyes glow like Sebastian's would because of something that will be reveled later in the story.**

**2-Sebastian is twitching. And it will happen a lot because he isn't getting what he…wants…which is the full sex thing if no one has noticed. So yes until he finally claims her he will be twitching lol**

**3-This takes place in 2012 and in a small town that likes to keep to traditions somewhat.**

**Ciel- hahaha serves him right *evil grin***

**Mika-…..creeeeeeepppy…anyways does everyone know how Mika looks? I cant remember if I explained it or not. Well I got to go for an eye exam! Thank you everyone who has stuck with me and the new readers. The next chapter will not be a chapter but an extra chapie. I wrote it and have already typed it and it will be updated next Saturday or sooner!**

**Loves loves loves**

**Ciel- baka *drags Mika off to her eye appointment.***


	6. Cold Nights

**EXTRA CHAPIE!**

**Mika- so I randomly came up with this tid bit and it's really short. But its just so cute and stuff!**

**Sebastian-You're not going to tease me again are you Mika? *closed eye smile and evil aura***

**Ciel- ….. *walks in wearing one of Mika's Black butler T-shirt that ends at his mid thigh.***

**Mika- maaaayyyyybe **

**Sebastian- why so quite Bo-chan?**

**Ciel- *walks up to Mika and pulls her down to whisper in her ear***

**Mika- o.O really? Did you check under the chess table?**

**Ciel- *nods***

**Sebastian- what are you two whispering about?**

**Mika- Weeeeellllll Ciel can't find his pants…..**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN**

**Mommy- All characters belong to Yana Toboso but i own my daughter...like i have her papers so yeah i own her. HAHAHAHA**

**Everyone- ...**

* * *

Cold Night

I woke up cold, my body shivering under my lacey black nighty. Getting up and out of bed I walked over to peel back the heavy curtains and saw that it was still dark out.

"Great…..still cold" I mumbled.

With no luck in calming my tremors, I decided to seek warmth. Going over to my door and flinching at the cold metal of the door knob, I opened the door. Stepping out of my room and into the dimly moon lit hallway I began my search.

"Sebastian?" I called in hopes the demon butler can hear me…..nothing but silence replied.

I continued to walk down the hallway looking thru a few rooms to see if Sebastian was in them. Being as lazy as I am I quickly formed a minor plan.

"O dearest me I feel faint. Ahh~" putting a hand to my head I fell to the ground as dramatically as a tired person could.

Waiting for a couple minutes to discover that the butler did not come to my aid, I sighed and removed my arm from my dropping eyes. I stared up at the perfectly painted white ceiling thinking up another plan.

My third and final attempt to call the demon led me to stand. Picking up a vase that sat on one of the hall's décor stands I gazed at its beauty, white porcelain with detailed blue floral designs.

"Sebastian if you're not here in 3 seconds I'm going to drop this." I stated very clearly to the nothingness.

A punishment of keeping to my room wasn't all bad but good, for I could sleep more. All in all my threat was easy with good endings.

"1…2…" and then I released my hold on the vase.

With not a blink of an eye and fast reflexes did Sebastian appear, holding the vase in front of me. He stood, whipped off the nonexistent dirt and then set it back onto the stand.

"So you would rather catch a vase then me? How prude." I pouted.

The demon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to me. "Breaking things for attention is very childish my lady."

"Me…a lady?" a tired giggle passed my lips. "Looking for you would have taken too long." Stepping forward I grabbed his right hand and started to pull him down the hall.

"What is it that you need?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

I had simply gone mute from my sleepiness and did not reply. Our journey down the hall soon came to an end as we arrived at my bedroom entrance. After stepping in and closing the door behind us I lead him to the side of my bed.

"My lady?"

"Hush now, its cold and you shall be my heater." I muttered and stated to unbutton his coat and vest; I slid them off along with his tie. I then climbed into bed giving my butler a tired teary eyed plea.

A smirk had found its way to his face as I did, and as asked he nodded. For what king of butler would he be?

Shoes removed and shirt loosened Sebastian climbed next to me. Holding me close, the body heat and scent of each other mingled, creating a cocoon of calm. His smirk replaced with a small smile as I cuddled closer to lay my head in the crook of his neck. With a peaceful sigh of "finally…" did the darkness of sleep claim me?

Holding his master he whispered, "Sleep well my love." and kissed her cheek. Thru the rest of the night Sebastian laid within the sleeping silence, relaxing and breathing in her cherry vanilla scent. Secretly looking forward to the future cold nights to come.

* * *

**Mika- sorry that its really short! **

**Sebastian- *is happy***

**Mika- see Sebassy i didnt tease you in this chapter! =^~^=**

**Sebastian- O no my dear you just made it worse. **

**Mika-...crap... Well i hope ya'll enjoyed this extra! PLEASE PLEASE review. I was kinda sad that only a couple readers reviewed. im proud to say that i WILL be updateing every Sunday at the lastest! so plweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz REVIEW,PM,FAV,STALK! errrm i mean follow haha**

**Sebastian- Yes please do review. In fact dear readers review alot, because for every review you send Mika's Ipod will blare loud music and remind her to type up the next chapter. ^-^**

**Mika-...your evil -.-**


	7. NOTICE!

hey readers and followers! im sorry that I didn't update. losts of drama, end of school, and relationship stuffs came up and were more important...rally guys I am sorry for not updating anything. I hope that ya'll arnt made at me...if you are that's ok I understand. anyways since its summer I will be updating ON TIME hopefully. right now im in Georgia so my internet access is limited cuz im on a farm. And regular updating will most like start after this month. (cuz ill be in Texas all summer haha) again im sorry everyone, I know im horrible. hope everyone has a great summer! look forward to my next chapter cus it gets fun after chapter 6 haha. Thank you!


End file.
